Talk:Books
Do book bonuses stack? I mean if you have two of one type of book that gives you a bonus in your inventory, does the bonus stack? And what about the permanent bonus ones? Can you read them twice? And will it have an effect? Deathwatch050 17:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Once you read a book, you can't read it again. It will have a reading progress of 100% regardless of where it is (chest, inventory, store, book merchant). : Not sure if equippable bonuses stack, but probably not. I'll check when I get two of the same... : 21:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Book bonuses don't stack. : Ex: having 2 books of healing in the inventory only yields a +1 wound treatment bonus. : 05:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't even think there were two of any given book. I thought they only spawned in the book merchant's inventory, unless you were a student, I guess. I also want to point out that building siege equipment gives you time to read a book, as well. 14:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : There is more than one book merchant (although it's hard to tell), just like there are more than one ransom broker - and they have partially overapping inventories (no one book merchant carries every book), so it's easily possible to buy more than one book of the same type. Wraith Magus 20:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) What will happen in this situation: You have 11 Intelligence. You have 3 Persuasion. You read the book that grants +1 Persuasion. You now have 4 Persuasion. You level and put a point in Intelligence. Can you raise Persuasion to 5 now, even though your INT is only 12, or have you essentially wasted the book? :Regardless of what books you read, when you try to increase a skill the normal restrictions apply, you won't be able to raise Persuasion to 5 with only 12 INT. Flaviojs 17:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, you're wrong. At least in the current version. I have 9 Charisma, and had 3 Leadership. I just read the Leadership book, and I now have 4 Leadership. What I don't know is, if I went to 12 Leadership, could I raise it to 5 (4 natural + 1 from book), but I can at least confirm that book bonuses (including teh bonuses from teh passive books) ignore the 1/3 of stat restriction. :::Flaviojs is not wrong, you misunderstand. Books do not follow the restriction, but the restriction follows the books. That is, if you have 9 CHA and 3 Leadership, you may read a book to get 4 Leadership, however, if you have 9 CHA and 2 Leadership, then read a book to get 3 Leadership, you cannot put another point into Leadership until 12 CHA even though one of them was earned artificially through a book. I hope that made sense... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, The Art of War lists the correct author- Machievelli also wrote a book called The Art of War. 09:35, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, it is correct. So what's the problem? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:58, February 13, 2019 (UTC)